Fantastic
by butterfly1415
Summary: To make your day fantastic?" "Y-you need to be here" "I guess you'll be having a fantastic day on Thursday, then, Near" NearxL Fluffy.


**Fantastic**

**NearxL**

**Warning: Boyxboy, males kissing etc etc**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. If I did, this would have happened in the books instead of in this fanfiction.**

**A/N: So, another NearxL fic. I just can't get enough of them. It's a bit cheesy, but I hope you'll live. **

Roger walked into the playroom. He had direction towards the white clad boy in the corner. He stopped in front of him.

"Hello, Roger" Near greeted him, his back towards the elder man.

"Hello, Near. L has called" Near's hand with a puzzle piece froze for a moment.

"He said that I should tell you to call if you want. He gave me his number." Roger explained and reached out a white paper.

Near turned around and took the sheet from him. A hand reached up and twirled his hair.

"Thank you, Roger" he said. Roger smiled.

"You're welcome, Near. Remember that I am always here" Roger turned to leave.

Near watched the elder walk out of the playroom, the paper still clutched in his hand. He stood up and walked to his room.

Inside, he picked up the phone and dialed the number from the sheet.

"Hello?" a voice answered in the other end of the phone

"Hello, L" Near whispered.

"Oh, Near. I suppose Roger has given you my number?"

"Yes. I have just received it" Near said

"And you wanted to test it out?" the voice sounded amused

"Well...yes"

"Who is that?" a voice asked in the background

"Nothing you need to worry about, Light-kun. I will be taking this elsewhere" a chair scramled and a muffling of feet could be heard. A door opened.

"I'm sorry, Near. The japaneses task force is all idiots" L added and sighed.

"It's okay. Was that Light-kun guy Light Yagami?" Near asked.

"Yes"

"Kira?"

"I think so"

"By?"

"97 percent"

"Annoying?"

"Yes, and extremely arrogant"

"I see"

"How are you, Near?"

"Fine. Mello knocked over my tower of cards today, and we had meatloaf for lunch. That stuff is disgusting" Near replied. L made a noise that sounded a bit like a chuckle.

"So that keeps it from being good?"

"Yes."

"To be fantastic?"

"Y-you need to be here" Near stuttered.

There was silence in the other end of the phone. Near cursed under his breath.

"Please do not curse, Near"

"Yes, L"

"And please do not tell Mello about this number. I do not want phone calls every fifth minute about how Matt stole his chocolate again"

Near smiled.

"I won't"

"I guess you will be having a fantastic day on Thursday, then, Near. I will visit Wammy's House"

"Y-yes, L" If Near had been a silly girl he would have screamed in joy and jumped up and down. But he was not.

"Goodbye, Near. I will be looking forward to seeing you on Thursday"

"Goodbye" The line went dead.

L closed the phone. There was 98 percent possibility of Near being in love with him. L sighed. He could handle love, but not Matsuda. He went back to work.

Near stared at the phone. L was coming. This Thursday.

The days passed by, and Near got more and more excited. But when L's car stopped outside Wammy's House, he pulled on his blank mask. All the kids gathered around the door. L stepped in, and the room felt silent. Most of the kids had never seen L before and looked at him with their mouth open.

L lifted his hand as a silent greeting. The kids began chatting again and the bravest ones asked him about different things. L answered their questions while searching the room for his successors. He found Mello standing just inside the door that led to the hall, eating chocolate, and Matt beside him, playing some game. Beside Matt stood Near. He felt L's eyes on him, and looked away.

Matt told Near about his game, while he played it, and Near tried to concentrate on Matt's words. He rambled on and on about his game.

"Near, are you listening?" Matt asked and looked at the white haired.

"Yes. I quote: Zelda is the best game ever. I love being princess Peach. She rocks. Don't you like it? Oh, right, you don't like games. I love Zelda. You should try it some day. Zelda rules!" Near quoted in a bored voice.

"Do I really sound like that?" Matt asked

"Yes" Mello and Near said together.

Matt walked away muttering something about games rocked. Mello took a last glance at L and followed him.

Near turned around to go to his room, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, slowly. He already knew who it was.

"Hello, Near" L said, and studied the youngers face.

"Hello" Near replied, and tried to show as little emotion as possible.

"Can I talk to you?" L asked.

"Yes" Near answered and walked towards his room. L followed.

Near opened the door ad slipped inside. He sat down on his bed, one knee to his chest, and L crouched beside him.

"Near" L said. Near didn't bother to reply. He knew what was coming next.

"Do you have...feelings for me?" L asked and watched his reactions. Near flinched and whispered

"Yes"

"Love feelings?"

Near got angry. He never got angry, but this was too much. He gritted his teeth.

"L, I love you, okay?" he hissed and forced himself to calm down. L still stared at him. Near sighed.

"I have to admit, Near, I have feelings for you too" L stated. Near turned his head and stared at the detective. He couldn't get a word over his lips. His mouth was parted slightly in shock, and L couldn't stop staring at it. Those little delicate pink lips. L couldn't help himself.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Nears. Near gasped, but kissed back. L turned sidewards to get better access. He ran his hairs through Near's hair and let them rest at the back of his head, pressing Near closer to him. Near didn't mind at all. They broke apart.

Near was panting and used a hand to keep him from falling down. His hair was messy, and his cheeks tainted with colour. L couldn't help but watch.

He lay his arms around Near and pressed him to his chest. Near lay his head in the crook of his neck. Near sighed happily.

L pulled him back, to Near's surprise, and put his lips against his again. L licked his lips, and Near opened his mouth in surprise. L sneaked his tongue in. Their tongues battled, a bit shyly at first. They lay down on Near's bed, continuing to explore each others mouths.

Later when it had turned dark outside the window, and Near lay in L's arms, he whispered:

"You made my day fantastic"

**A/N: Hm..cheesy. Well, reviews are loved. The button is right here:**


End file.
